Test family minds
by I'dsmashanything
Summary: Susan and Mary have built a mind control machine and fun is had with the different characters that get to it first.
1. Chapter 1

Test fanfic  
Johnny was in the lab listening to his sisters drone on about their new invention "... so the synapses in the left side blah blah bladady blah" or at least that's what Johnny heard. In a few minutes he also heard, "meatloaf's ready, and I swear to god if you aren't down here in the next 30 seconds, I will turn that lab into a room for rent." This was undoubtedly Johnny's hyperactive father, but today uncharacteristically enough he was glad to hear the threats. It got him out of listening to the boring crap his sisters were talking about. Amazing, Johnny thought, 5 years later his sisters are college alumni, legal adults, beautiful girls and yet still just as boring as they were when he was still obsessed with smash badger 4. "We should go he sounds really pissed," Susan responded. "Yeah, let's go," Mary and Johnny agreed. "Ya comin Dukey?" Johnny asked. "Errm... I think I smell some bacon crumbs in this corner, I'm gonna check it out." Dukey lied. "K have fun, I guess" Johnny replied. Dumbass, Dukey thought, I love the kid to death, but he's stupid as cow turds. For a quick minute the furry dog took a look at the test sisters bodies, which had grown into wonderful specimens with comfortable c-cups and tight tight asses, now only clothed in in skimpy shirts, skin tight leggings, and of course their signature lab coats. This attire was courtesy of the mongrel himself, claiming that the conservative outfits sent his senses off and they could cause a reappearance of weredukey. The girls concluded it would be easier if they just wore the clothes. After staring at their magnificent rumps, Dukey turned to his original task. While Johnny was daydreaming, Dukey listened to the girls talk about their invention, or as much as you can listen while staring at their marvelous boobs. From what he gathered it was a mind control device of some sort. It's gonna be used as some plot to get Gil and Gil clone to fall in love with them. But the device is only ready for testing so the whole family, the test sisters and himself included, are going to be monitored and controlled until they decide the testing is done. However the sisters had installed a failsafe incase anyone I the family found out about and abuses the power. That same failsafe was in dukey's hands ripped from the control panel.  
Just as he was about to request that Susan and Mary to come and relieve him of the stresses of being a dog "I'm over 35 in dog years, and the closest thing to sexual gratification is when mr. Test vacuums the carpet and I have a go at it,but now the twin pussy..." He was cut short by ms test walking by and then proceeding to question "Did Dukey just talk?" After the resounding no from downstairs she encouraged Dukey to come eat with the promise of steak. No matter how horny Dukey was, steak would always win. So he ran down to his bowl as he wagged his tail in anticipation of a nice juicy New York strip. Once he had finished said hunk-o-meat he turned to watch as Johnny ate with one hand and touched something in his pocket. Probably texting sissy or something.

In Johnny's pocket was not a phone, but actually the flacinator 6.0, a device his sister created for him to avoid embarrassing erections in the middle of class. Secretly though he truly meant it mostly for home use, like now with his mother in her business hugging her bosoms. The flacinator 6.0 was one of the few pieces of technology his sisters built he was actually thankful for, even if he wouldn't admit to why he needed it.

However the need to keep his reasons secret wasn't as needed as he thought. While he was canceling his boners his sisters were both imagining a bisexual encounter with themselves and their mother.

The same mother who herself was fantasizing about being DP'd by her son and another willing cock. While also feeling up her husband.

The same husband who was too entranced by his daughters boobs to care. The entire family was surprised by his willingness for the sisters to wear such "interesting" outfits, being the tight-ass that he is. He claimed that there was value in a woman feeling confident enough to wear whatever she feels is an expression. Which was BS for I like my daughter's TA.

Fucked up family huh? Just wait till the mind control starts. It will be broken up into 5 different scenarios from this point on following whoever reaches the machine first.  
The chapters will be ordered in:  
1\. Johnny the mofo  
2\. Boys best friend fucks best friend's sister  
3\. the twins of sins  
4\. Mother, may I  
5\. Daddy's little girls


	2. Johnny the mofo brown version pt1

**HI thank you to all the fans of this story, I had given up but when I found out that some people no matter how few or large wanted this to continue I felt like I needed to brush up on my Test knowledge and start writing. Nextly I want to discuss what's coming in this story it gets weird not weird in a bad way but just weird. I was writing and didn't expect it to go this way but I let the story go and this is what came out. And not to toot my own horn but I quite like it. But I do realize that it is a bit of a departure from the original... story plan? I guess. But I just don't want to scare anyone away, and if there is ever a part at which you do feel that this isn't the story you wanted, please leave a comment telling me. I was already thinking of doing a more straight forward version which is why this one is the brown version. But anyway I hope you do like it, if you do tell me and tell me what you'd like to see. Enjoy.**

Johnny the mofo

Johnny woke up with a screaming headache which he cured with a nice C. a pill the girls had developed for the parties they were invited to. They had developed lots of these pills in order to get shit-faced. 4 specifically they were top grade F. for freedom of the mind, U. for euphoria, C. for calm, and his favorite K. for Krazy. He never could understand the naming system. He wasn't stupid he knew that freedom starts with a f sure and calm is a c and obviously euphoria is a u, but he definitely knew that crazy was spelled with a c.

He was so glad over the years the girls and him had gotten past the annoying brother sister squabbles and realized they were going through much of the same things. The drugs were just a token of that appreciation.

He was told that C was supposedly like Xanax it was to be used as a relaxer and sometimes pain killer. But no matter how much of it he took it couldn't stop the sharp pain of hearing his jack-off of a father yell, "Breakfast is ready, meatloaf omelets. Oh and Johnny if you're not down here in the next 15 min, I'll kick your ass into next week." Johnny stood up and clenched his fist, "Hmph, I'd like to see that bitch try." He thought. Johnny would've already moved out by now if it wasn't for the bombshell sleeping next to his dick of a father. He had always hated his father, but his mother though she was rarely there was always warm and comforting. He had loved her more than a mother since before he could tell what a knockout she was. He just always knew he wanted to marry his mommy. But he also knew that he did need to get down there before his dad has a fucking 2-hour argument on how he isn't being responsible. He unclenched his fist and ran his fingers through his hair producing a nice shaggy skater look.

He made sure to step over his buddy and quietly leave the room. He stepped down to the dining room to greet his family. "You're lucky young man, one minute later and you would be walking a little funny to class today." Johnny smirked, "Oh I'm sure I would dad, just like that guy that complemented mom's ass last week. I mean a black eye and a broken nose I'd hate to see the other guy." His dad frowned, "Shut your ass boy and eat your meatloaf." Johnny broke into a full smile, "No thanks dad me and sissy are getting breakfast at school today." He grabbed his backpack and board and hopped in his car.

He was pulling into the student parking lot and saw Mr. Teacherman. "Fuck, my project, I left it at home." Jonny realized. "If I go in without it he'll tear me a new one, fuck it I'll just chill with Dukey." He swerved his car around and left for home.

He pulled in, opened the door and climbed the stairs, trying his best to avoid his father. He opened his door looking for his furry friend, and saw him slouched in a bean bag. "Hey dukey I'm skipping wanna do some K." Johnny was told K simulated marijuana. "Hell yeah, but I kinda just finished off your bottle." Johnny just noticed the funyuns bag on dukey's lap and his dog's bright red eyes. "Goddamit dukey fine I'll go grab a bottle outa the lab, just stay here and set up a family guy." "Goddamn drug fiend dog" He thought as he walked into the lab and grabbed the bottle labeled K. As he was leaving he saw the machine that the girls were blathering about. He was much more mature, but today he couldn't fight his natural snooping tendencies. He opened the computer and saw a password input _ after a minute of alternate spellings of Gil until the computer unlocked. He looked at the screen and fiddled around until he clicked on the weird pink thing and a contraption dropped on his head and squeezed really hard and gave him a headache. 10 sec later it let go and the headache dissipated. "Musta been an old johnny security device" Johnny assumed.

He cracked his door open and whispered to Dukey, "Alright there are the pills, don't take them all. I'm gonna go see if I can't grab some beer, be back soon" He crept down the stairs and opened the refrigerator grabbed a few beers. While he was looking for a bottle opener he heard the fridge door slam shut. "Fuck" He thought as he turned to see his father. "Well well well… look what we have here you might be a little old for this but I have to teach you somehow right." He grinned as he undid his belt. Feeling things couldn't get any worse johnny blurted out, "Fuck yourself" And after he did his father continued to undue his belt and then he un buttoned his pants, zipped down his zipper pulled out his cock and started to wank.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I don't know"

"well stop, I thought you gonna belt me, I didn't think you were this sick"

Johnny's dad immediately dropped his dick. "I wasn' t, I just, when you said fuck yourself I needed to"

"You needed to, if I said go drink a jar of mayonnaise…" He was cut off by his father opening the refridgerator door and chugging a full jar of mayo.

"What are you doing, isn't that disgusting?"

After finishing the jar and licking his mouth clean his father responed, "extremely"

"So why are you doing it?"

"You told me to so I had to."

"So you have to do what I say?"

"I don't know any more than you do, I just needed to do the things you told me to do whether I wanted to or not"

"Aright well if you need to puke do it in the sink."

His dad now turned to the sink and projectile vomited

"Jesus dad you got some on my shoe, clean it up"

His father immediately grabbed some napkins and went to clean it up.

Johnny wanting to understand what was going on and feeling a little mischievous "with your tongue."

And sure enough his dad started licking his shoes

Johnny smiled "So essentially you're my bitch, am I getting that right?"

"No young man I am not!"

"Really do 10 jumping jacks"

And sure enough he jumped up and did 10 right on the spot

Johnny laughed, "Good good glad to see we've learned our place, also you know what stings more than leather, revenge." _

About an hour later

Johnny is sitting on the couch drinking a beer watching avatar again. The door starts opening. "We need to get to the machine fast or else someone might find it before us…" The sound of Susan's voice found Johnny. As the twins walked in they noticed the teenager relaxing, "Johnny, what the fuck are you doing if dad catches you…"

"Oh don't worry about that hey DB get in here."

In walked their father donning a skin-tight pair of short shorts yellow with moons on the ass and a tight tank top blue with a sun. "How can I help, sigh, sir."

"What fuck dad why are you wearing our clothes?"

"Master told me to."

"That's me I found out he'll do anything I said, like anything. Watch this go take a shit and then smear it on your face and come back."

"Yes sir." And their father ran off

"What the fuck is going on and why'd you call him db?"Mary asked

"DB is short for daddybitch, and it all started this morning I was skipping and stealing some beers and then he caught me and I realized he had to do what I said."

"The machine!' the twins exclaimed and started for the lab

"Wait just a second." Johnny interjected

They stopped in their tracks glanced at each other and responded, "What's up."

"You know something don't you?"

"No." they nodded.

"Tell me the …"Just then DB showed up face completely reeking

Johnny smilling at his works, "see asshole will do anything. Now go wash yourself off you're fucking disgusting go wash off."

He watched as both his father and the girls left.

"Oh shit it works on you too, doesn't it'

"Yes"

"Ok stop"

The three stopped

"And you know why?"

"Yes"

"spill, you DB go wash your face and hey you know where to right?"

"yes sir." DB said flatly

The twins then started "So that machine was to help produce mind control to be used on uggg…Gil, but we needed to test it first so we sent the brain waves through the house while we slept. And after a conjecture with a user's brain waves they can control the other test subjects."

"Sweet"

"But you can't do that!"

Flush Johnny smiled, "Why not you were going to."

"Yeah but I mean we wouldn't of shit faced him.

"Oh really tell me that after you here this, DB come in here."

DB entered with his face clean, but his hair was wet and he smelled faintly of toilet cleaner. "Yes, sir"

"Tell your daughter where you got your attire from."

DB Looked down, "from under my bed."

"Hey you look at them. Ladies I'm sure you're full of questions DB is gonna answer every one of them isn't he."

"Yes sir."

Mary looked somewhat puzzled but somewhat verified, "Ok I have one why'd you steal them?"

"So I could cum in them."

Susan looked up, "Ok we suspected that you had a thing for us but how long has this been going on?"

"Since you were 10."

"What the fuck you wanted fuck your 10 year old daughters?"

He looked down again. "Hey I told you not to look down now answer them sick perv."

He looked Susan in the eyes, "Yes."

Mary looked horrified "God fucking dammit, I'm afraid to ask, did you ever do anything?

"When you were little and no one was around, I'd give you each a science book, an aderol, and a sleeping pill and I would feel all over you."

"Fucking hell dad, is that it?"

"No once you fell asleep I would put my dick in your mouth and cum in your mouths and in the morning you'd of swallowed it and forgotten the whole thing."

"You"re fucking sick, Jesus."

"Alright we can fuck his day up, hell we can fuck his life up." Susan said angrily

"Agreed we have a few things in the lab that could help." Mary spat

Johnny looked pleased, "good now you have to make the mind control thing a permanent thing and you can't turn it off, ok."

"Ok Johnny."

"Now just in case you feel like going rogue this is what will happen"

"Hey DB don't breath."

DB then held his breath for over a minute and then finally took a breath accompanied with agonizing shriek.

"Ok you can breath."

Mary and Susan smiled and said, "do again till we get back."


End file.
